


Let Me Be The One (You Come Running To)

by BoomquieshaJ



Category: One Direction
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-09
Updated: 2012-07-09
Packaged: 2017-11-09 12:50:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/455631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoomquieshaJ/pseuds/BoomquieshaJ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn loves Liam, but Danielle is still a person that exists. Damn her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Me Be The One (You Come Running To)

Zayn thinks girlfriends are useless. It’s not that he has anything against girls in general, or that he’s never had a girlfriend before, he just doesn’t see the point of them anymore. Not now that he has Liam.

The only problem is that Liam doesn’t share Zayn’s views on the girlfriend issue, seeing as how he still has one. And Danielle is a lovely girl, absolutely lovely, and Zayn definitely does not hate her. He just kind of wishes that she didn’t, you know, exist.

When they’re on tour together, like they are now, when it’s just the boys, it’s easy to pretend that Danielle, or anyone else for that matter, doesn’t exist. It’s easy for Zayn to pretend that Liam is his, and that he doesn’t have to share. Of course, pretending is all he’s doing, because Liam is not his, but Zayn enjoys his delusions.

He enjoys believing that whenever it’s just the two of them together, that there’s nowhere else Liam would rather be. Zayn likes to believe that there is more than friendly affection behind the hugs that Liam gives him, or that Liam’s arm around his waist is a sign of possession, not that he is just resting his arm there. Zayn likes to pretend that when he’s sleeping with his head in Liam’s lap, that Liam runs his fingers through his hair and whispers his true feelings. This is Zayn’s favorite delusion, because it means that Liam is pining for Zayn just as much as Zayn is for Liam.

“It’s as pathetic as it is adorable, mate,” Louis says out of nowhere one day. They’re on a bit of a break during a photo shoot, and Liam had stepped to the side to take a call from someone named ‘Dani.’ Could be anyone.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Zayn responds. At that moment, Harry shows up at Louis’ side, pulled like metal to a magnet. They stand close together, the backs of their hands barely touching. Louis’ eyes light up when he feels Harry next to him, and Zayn wants to slap him across his face. Zayn loves Louis, and Zayn loves Harry, but as far as LouisandHarry go, well, Zayn kind of wants to throw them off of a cliff. No two people should be that happy together.

“I believe Louis is referring to your inability to keep your eyes off of our friend over there,” Harry offers.

“Go away, Harry. No one wants you here,” Zayn grumbles.

“I beg to differ, sir,” Louis objects. “Don’t you go taking your frustrations out on poor Hazza.”

“I’m fragile,” Harry says, with a sob, burying his head in Louis’ shoulder.

“You see, Zayn, you’ve hurt his feelings,” Louis scolds, patting Harry’s head soothingly.

“I’m going to take great pleasure in killing the both of you.”

“You love us,” Louis says. “And stop avoiding the point, sir.”

“I’m sorry, I wasn’t aware that there was one,” Zayn replies.

“The point, then, Zayn,” Louis says, dragging out the Zayn’s name annoyingly, “is that you are madly in love with one mister Liam Payne of Wolverhampton, and you lack the cajones to tell him so.”

That wasn’t it, though. It’s not that Zayn is afraid to tell Liam how he feels. It’s just that he doesn’t see the point. Zayn may put on the image of being shy, and to a certain extent, he is. One thing he will always be confident in, however, is his ability to get what, or in this case who, he wants. It’s a cockiness bred from experience. If Zayn pursues, Zayn attains, that’s just how it’s always seemed to work for him. Liam is different, though. With Liam, it wouldn’t be a conquest, something that Zayn pursued just for the hell of it. Liam is important, would be the most precious thing in Zayn’s world, if Zayn could have him. But there’s no point in Zayn thinking like that, because it will never happen. Because Danielle Peazer is still a person who exists. Damn her.

***

Zayn expresses his frustrations to Niall that night, while the two of them are out for a bite to eat. Zayn and Niall have grown close out of necessity. With Harry and Louis attached at the groin, and Liam attached to his webcam (whether it be a twitcam with the fans, or a Skype session with…people), Zayn and Niall were kind of thrown together, and Zayn couldn’t be happier about it. Niall is actually really good at listening, and at comforting Zayn when he gets in one of his moods.

“Lou and Harry think that I don’t have the balls to tell Liam how I feel,” Zayn explains. “But you know that’s not it at all. I’m never shy when it comes to stuff like this.”

“I know, mate,” Niall says, through his mouthful of hamburger.

“And shouldn’t they know better than to act like it’s so easy?” Zayn asks. “I mean, you would think that they would be more sympathetic after all that they’ve been through, are still going through with Eleanor.”

“You’re right,” Niall says, after a sip of his beer.

“And this situation is more complicated, I feel,” Zayn goes on. “Like, Danielle isn’t there just for show, right? Liam is actually in love with her, you know? It’s not like I can just bypass that.”

Zayn looks expectantly at Niall, who takes another long draw from his beer. Zayn is generally impatient, but has learned that Niall will tell him exactly what he needs to hear when Niall is good and ready, and Zayn knows that it will take even longer when Niall is enjoying a meal.

“Look, Zayn,” Niall starts, finally, “the other lads and I all love you. We want you to be happy. That’s how Louis and Harry show it.”

“And listening to me whine about it is how you show it,” Zayn offers.

“Hey, you said it, not me,” Niall responds, with a laugh.

“No really, Ni, I really appreciate it,” Zayn says.

“I know you do,” Niall says. “And I’m always glad to do it for you, because it provides me with regular entertainment.”

“I hate you,” Zayn says, and Niall throws his head back in laughter.

***

Zayn’s least favorite thing in the world is when Liam is upset, especially when he’s upset about Danielle, and even more so when he chooses to talk to Zayn about it. So, of course, when he gets a text from Liam asking if he can hang out in Zayn’s room for a bit, Zayn should have known the reason why. If Zayn were less of a masochist, he would have said no, that he was tired and wanted to turn in early, which isn’t out of the norm, and Liam would have understood. Because Liam is understanding, and patient, and smart, and funny, and handsome, and Zayn will almost never pass up the opportunity to spend time with him. Because Zayn loves Liam, and apparently hates himself.

Zayn is barely out of the shower and in his pajamas when a knock on his door signals Liam’s arrival. Zayn opens the door, and has to force himself not to smile, because, as happy as he is to see Liam, Liam looks terrible.

“Christ, Li, you look terrible,” Zayn greets him, stepping aside so Liam can walk in.

“Yeah, it’s nice to see you, too,” Liam grunts. Liam doesn’t grunt. Zayn needs to fix whatever is wrong right now.

“I’m sorry, mate,” Zayn apologizes. “I didn’t mean it like that. I just. I’m sorry. What’s wrong?” Zayn takes a seat on his bed and pats the space next to him. When Liam sinks into the space, Zayn throws his arm around his shoulders, and Liam leans into him.

“I’m sorry for snapping at you,” Liam says. “It’s just, Danielle and I have been fighting all day.”

“Same old thing?” Zayn asks.

“Same old thing,” Liam affirms. “I thought, or rather hoped, I guess, that it would get easier, that we would get used to being apart this much. It hasn’t, though. And, like, I feel like I’m holding her back sometimes, you know? Like, maybe I’m keeping her from having fun and going out and having experiences that she deserves.” Liam looks expectantly at Zayn, but Zayn doesn’t really have anything to add. Mostly because, and he knows this probably makes him some kind of bad person, but he simply does not care about whatever experiences Danielle may be missing. He is more concerned about the experiences from which Danielle is holding Liam back, namely Zayn. But Zayn can’t say that out loud. So, he stays silent.

“I know this sounds silly,” Liam continues. “I just think that maybe we’re too young for it to be this difficult. I mean, I love Danielle, she’s the most amazing girl, and I love being with her. We’re not showing any signs of slowing down, though, are we? I mean the group. We have so much planned over the next couple of years, another album and another tour and all that, you know? It’s not going to get any easier, is it?” Zayn can see very clearly the direction in which Liam’s musings are headed, but he doesn’t want to, wouldn’t feel right if he egged him on in any way, because, seriously, how selfish would that be? But Liam is looking at Zayn again, and Zayn doesn’t think that he will be able to get away with silence this time.

“No, Li,” Zayn answers. “I don’t think that it’s going to get any easier.”

“Yeah,” Liam says. “Yeah, I don’t think so either.” Liam lays his head on Zayn’s shoulder and sighs, “I don’t know what I’m supposed to do.” Zayn is rubbing soothing circles in Liam’s neck now, because he can’t help himself, and he wants Liam to feel better.

“No matter what, I’m here for you,” Zayn promises.

“I know,” Liam says, “and that’s why I love you.”

“Love you, too, Li.” Zayn actually hates everything.

“Mind if I stay here tonight? It’d be nice to not have to sleep alone.” This wouldn’t be the first time that Zayn has shared a bed with Liam, but he doesn’t know if he can handle it after today, and after the conversation they just had. So, of course, he says yes.

***

“I think Liam is going to break up with Danielle,” Zayn tells Niall the next day when they’re out for lunch. Niall was about to take a bite of his sandwich, but he put it down in favor of fixing Zayn with a hard stare.

“What makes you say that?” Niall asks.

“Well, he came ‘round to my room last night,” Zayn starts, looking up at Niall for his reaction. Niall’s tucked in to his sandwich by now, but Zayn knows that he’s listening, so he goes on. “He seemed pretty upset, said that he and Danielle had been fighting all day. He kept going on about how it shouldn’t be this hard, and how it’s not going to get any easier.”

Niall swallows the bite of his sandwich and asks, “And what did you say?”

“Not much of anything, really,” Zayn answers. “There just to listen, wasn’t I?”

“So, you didn’t say anything at all?” Niall asks, fixing Zayn with a stare like an x-ray.

“I mean, I agreed with him when he said it wasn’t going to get any easier, and I told him that I would be there for him no matter what. But it’s not like I egged him on or anything, or told him to break up with her. Come on Ni, you know I’m not like that.”

“Calm down there, mate,” Niall responds with a laugh. “I wasn’t accusing you of anything.”

“You were, though,” Zayn protests. “You were accusing me with your eyes.”

“Okay, so, maybe I was,” Niall admits. “But someone has got to keep you on the straight and narrow.”

“And that person is you?” Zayn asks derisively, throwing a crisp at Niall’s head.

“Yes,” Niall answers simply, picking up the crisp from where it fell on the table and popping it into his mouth. “I don’t want you to get your hopes up, Zayn. If he breaks up with Danielle, it doesn’t mean that he did it for you.”

“I know that,” Zayn responds. “I’m not an idiot.”

“If you say so, mate.”

***

A week later, Liam announces to the boys that he and Danielle have split up, and Zayn is a good person, he knows he is, because he does not grin like an idiot, nor does he pump his fist, or shout in triumph. Instead, he pulls Liam in for a hug, and says he’s sorry, even though he truly is not.

“I’ll be fine,” Liam assures them

“Of course you will, mate,” Louis says enthusiastically.

“Yeah, we’re all here for you,” Harry chimes in.

“Thanks guys,” Liam says, and Zayn can tell that he is genuinely appreciative of their encouragement.

***

Zayn is not a vulture. He is not one to take advantage of Liam in his vulnerable state, but it’s not his fault that, in the weeks that follow the break up with Danielle, Liam becomes more and more dependent on Zayn. It’s not as if Zayn is going to deny his friend the comfort that he needs. Zayn is not going to turn Liam away when he wants to sleep in Zayn’s room because he doesn’t want to be alone. Zayn is not going to shrug Liam’s head off of his shoulder or lap when Liam chooses to use Zayn as a pillow during long van rides. That would just be rude, and Zayn’s mum taught him better than that. If Zayn happens to run his fingers through Liam’s hair while he’s sleeping, well, that’s just because Liam’s hair is soft, okay?

“Look at them Haz,” Louis whispers loudly during one such van ride. They just finished a performance, and Liam was especially exhausted, so, he’s sprawled across the seat with his head in Zayn’s lap. “So precious. Aren’t they just the perfect picture of love?”

“Absolutely adorable, Lou,” Harry agrees. “Brings a tear to the eye.”

“Shut it, won’t you?” Zayn says, with his eyes still closed.

“How very dare you!” Louis exclaims. “And here I thought your mood had improved over the past few weeks.”

“What are you talking about?” Zayn asks, without any real interest. It’s best to just play along with Louis.

“Haven’t been your same mopey self,” Louis answers. “Been smiling a lot more, hasn’t he, Haz?”

“That he has, love,” Harry responds.

“When would you say the improvements began, dearest, if you had to tack a date, or an event to it?” Louis asks, and Zayn doesn’t miss the emphasis he places on ‘event.’

“Well, precious,” Harry replies, “I would say that it was about three weeks ago.”

“I’d say you’re right, moon of my life,” Louis says.

“Shut it, you two,” Niall says out of nowhere, the lone voice of reason amidst the madness.

“How noble of you, Nialler, defending Zayn’s honor,” Louis remarks.

“Don’t give a crap about Zayn’s honor, so much as the two of you are doing my head in.”

***

“Thank you for that,” Zayn says as he and Niall make their way up to their rooms. Zayn had already made sure that Liam had gotten to his room safely.

“For what?” Niall asks sleepily.

“You know, for shutting those two idiots up in the van earlier,” Zayn answers.

“Oh, that,” Niall says. “No need to thank me. They were really loud and I was trying to sleep.”

“Oh, well, thanks anyway.”

“Since we’re on the subject, though,” Niall starts.

“Not you, too,” Zayn groans.

“No, listen,” Niall says. “You really have been in a better mood lately. And it’s not like I can’t see Liam leaving your room most mornings.”

“Been spying on me, have you?” Zayn accuses.

“Don’t evade the point,” Niall says.

“Nothing’s happened,” Zayn sighs.

“From lack of trying or…?” Niall lets the rest of the question fall off. He doesn’t have to finish it. Zayn knows where he’s going.

“I haven’t made a move or anything,” Zayn answers. “We just spend a lot of time together, and he likes to sleep in my room sometimes because he feels lonely. We don’t even cuddle…much.”

“I’m sorry, what was that?” Niall asks, and Zayn hates him because he will always call Zayn out.

“What? I’ve had feelings for him for forever,” Zayn argues. “It’s not like I’m gonna push him away if he gets a little close.”

“That’s exactly my point,” Niall replies. “You’ve had feelings for him for forever, and it won’t do you any good to get any more attached. Unless you think something will happen between you two. Or, something has happened, and you’re just not telling me. Not that you have to. Your business and all that.”

“Nothing’s happened,” Zayn promises.

And nothing has. But, sometimes, Zayn gets this feeling like something very well might. Like maybe they’re being propelled forward by some invisible force toward something more. At first, the nights that Zayn and Liam spend together are about Liam letting out his feelings about Danielle. As the weeks go on, however, they talk about Danielle less and less, until she just doesn’t come up at all. Zayn knew that Liam would eventually cry himself out, that he wouldn’t need to talk about the break up anymore, and he expected Liam to eventually wean himself off of Zayn’s comfort and start spending his nights in his own room, or maybe with the other boys. But that hasn’t been the case.

Zayn doesn’t know how to bring it up to Liam without sounding like he doesn’t enjoy Liam’s company, because Heaven knows he does. Niall is right, though. It isn’t a good idea for them to spend this much time together, because all of this extra exposure to Liam is bound to drive Zayn even more insane than he already is.

***

Zayn’s caught up in such thoughts one night while he and Liam are watching Scarface in Zayn’s room. Liam is not a huge fan of the movie, and his willingness to sit through it on Zayn’s behalf is what set Zayn on his current downward spiral.

“Zayn?” he heard Liam say, as if out of nowhere.

“Hmm?” Zayn responds, looking up at Liam for the first time since they put the movie on.

“I asked if you wanted to order anything up,” Liam says, looking worried. “You alright, mate?”

“Huh? Oh, yeah, yeah, I’m fine,” Zayn stutters. “No, I’m not hungry, but you go ahead and order something.”

“Are you sure?” Liam asks, not at all convinced.

“I’m fine,” Zayn reassures, with a strained smile. “Go ahead and eat.”

“I don’t mean that,” Liam says, taking the remote and turning the movie off. “I mean, are you sure you’re alright? Scarface is your favorite film. I put it on for you, and you haven’t paid any attention to it. What’s the matter?”

“Nothing, Li, I’m fine,” Zayn says again. “I’m just thinking.”

“Well, what about?” Liam asks. “Maybe I can help talk you through it.”

“No, really, Liam, I’m fine,” Zayn says for the fourth time. “Really, turn the movie back on.”

“Zayn,” Liam says sternly. “Let me help you. You’ve been brilliant with me, being there for me, and helping me through my issues. Now, let me return the favor.”

Zayn looks up and Liam is sitting there, looking back at him, smiling, with his eyes full with sincere concern for Zayn. And, suddenly, Zayn can’t take it anymore. Because Liam is beautiful, and Liam is perfect and Liam is every single good and precious thing in Zayn’s world. And before Zayn knows what he’s doing, he’s leaning forward, and he’s catching Liam’s lips with his own. And Liam’s lips are soft and pliant against Zayn’s, but only for a second. Because, just as suddenly as it began, it ends. And Liam is pulling away from Zayn with a stunned look on his face. And he looks so perfect that Zayn kind of wants to kiss him again, but also kind of wants to shoot himself in the face, because,what the hell just happened?

“Oh,” Liam is saying, the look of surprise still on his perfect face. “Oh.”

“Christ, Li, I’m so sorry,” Zayn says. “I don’t even know what that was. I mean, obviously, I know what it was. It was a kiss. But, um, yeah, God, I’m so sorry. I just. I couldn’t help myself? I think? I’m sorry.”

“Oh,” Liam repeats for a third time.

“Jesus, Liam, please say something else,” Zayn begs.

“I’m sorry,” Liam says finally. “I just. You kissed me?”

“Um, yeah,” Zayn answers sheepishly.

“Okay,” Liam says. “Okay, I think I need to go.”

“Okay,” Zayn agrees.

“Yeah,” Liam says, making his way towards the door. “I’ll, um, see you later.”

After the door closes, Zayn wonders just how high off of the ground his hotel window is.

***

“I did try to warn you,” Niall says about ten minutes later. Zayn figured that if he was going to dive bomb off of the roof of the hotel, he should at least tell someone why. He wanted to make sure they know to put ‘Kissed Liam Payne’ on his tombstone.

“I know you did,” Zayn groans. “God, why did I do that?”

“Because you’re an idiot,” Niall offers.

“You are of absolutely no help,” Zayn groans.

“Well, is it necessary for me to actually answer that question? You already know why you did it,” Niall says.

“Niall,” Zayn whines.

“You are pathetic, aren’t you?” Niall says. “Come here, fool.” Zayn obliges, going to sit next to Niall on his bed, laying his head on Niall’s shoulder. “You kissed Liam because he’s one of your best mates and you’re in love with him.”

“I know that.”

“Shut up and listen,” Niall commands, smacking Zayn on his head. “He’s one of your best mates and you’re in love with him. And you, against my sage advice, put yourself in a position where you could be so overwhelmed by your feelings for him that you would make bad decisions.”

“How’d you get so wise, Kitchen Tile?” Zayn asks.

“I’m really not,” Niall answers. “It just seems that way when I talk in comparison to when I tweet.”

***

A week goes by after what Zayn likes to call “that one time I was an idiot and did idiot things,” and he and Liam have hardly spoken outside of when they’re forced to. Zayn wants to talk to Liam, to apologize, and maybe get the chance to explain, but every night when he walks himself down the hall to Liam’s door, he can’t bring himself to knock.

They have a day when they don’t have anything planned until their performance that night, and Zayn decides that he’s just going to stay in bed all day. His plans are ruined, however, when he hears a knock on his door, followed almost immediately by the sound of the door unlocking. The door opens and Louis immediately runs in, jumping and landing on his side next to Zayn.

“What was the use of knocking if you were just going to use the key?” Zayn asks, mildly annoyed.

“Didn’t want to be rude, did we?” Louis answers.

“Why are you here, anyway?” Zayn asks. “I’m trying to sleep.”

“It’s unhealthy the amount of sleeping you do, mate,” Louis says, “and we’re concerned.”

“Get up, Zayn,” Harry says, throwing a T-shirt and trousers at Zayn. “We’re going on a date.”

“Take Niall,” Zayn says, burying his head under his pillow. “And turn the light off on your way out.”

“Niall’s with Liam,” Louis says. “Now get up, or we’ll have no choice but to use force.”

***

“Where are we even going?” Zayn asks once the three of them have piled into a taxi.

“Just out to lunch,” Harry answers. “Nothing fancy, just wanted you with us.”

“You know how crazy the internet goes if we ever do anything just the two of us,” Louis says. “We thought we’d spare the fangirls their hearts today.”

“And spare yourselves a talking-to from management,” Zayn adds.

“Like killing two birds with one, very attractive stone,” Louis says, pinching Zayn’s cheek.

“That’s okay, just pretend as if I don’t exist,” Harry says, with mock indignation.

“Sorry, love. You know I only have eyes for you,” Louis says, leaning over and blowing a raspberry on Harry’s cheek.

“Why do I subject myself to this torture?” Zayn muses out loud.

“Because you love us. Now hush, we’re here,” Louis says. They all climb out of the cab, and Louis and Harry look at expectantly at Zayn.

“I truly do hate you both,” Zayn says, taking out his wallet.

When they walk into the restaurant, they’re greeted by a young woman whom, Zayn can tell, recognizes them immediately, but does her best to keep herself under control.

“Table for three, love,” Louis tells her, flashing a brilliant smile. The girl, of course, completely loses it. She has trouble grabbing the menus from the stand behind her, and it’s a wonder she can even see where she’s going as she leads them to their table, as her eyes are raining tears. She says nothing as she drops them off at their table, and takes off running as soon as they’re seated.

“You’re evil,” Harry says, not bothering to look up from the text he’s sending.

“Yeah,” Zayn agrees. “What happened to sparing the fangirls their hearts?”

“Don’t deny me my fun,” Louis says simply.

After their waiter has come by to take their drink order, they hear a female voice yell “no nO NO!” from up front, and see the same hostess take off running back towards the kitchen, sobbing uncontrollably. A minute later, they see Niall and Liam being led by a manager to a table not far from theirs.

“Look Hazza,” Louis exclaims. “It’s Niall and Liam!”

“That it is, Lou,” Harry acknowledges.

“Yoo-hoo! Nialler!” Louis yells across the restaurant, obnoxiously waving his arms to get their attention.

“Well, hello, lads,” Niall says enthusiastically, grabbing Liam by the arm and leading him to the other three. “Fancy seeing you here.”

“Indeed,” Liam says, completely unconvinced.

“Would you boys like for me to pull up some extra chairs?” the manager asks.

“Oh no, that won’t be necessary, thank you,” Louis says, and the manager nods his head and walks away. “Actually,” Louis goes on, “I have some private business to discuss with Harry and Niall, but don’t let that prevent the two of you from enjoying your lunch.”

“I’m actually not that hungry, so,” Zayn starts.

“Nonsense! I absolutely insist,” Louis interrupts. “Liam, why don’t you take Harry’s seat? There’s a good lad, right across from Zayn. And we’ll just be over in the bar having our little chat. Come, lads!” And just like that, the other three boys are gone, and Liam and Zayn are left facing each other awkwardly.

“Well that was…” Zayn starts.

“Ridiculous?” Liam offers.

“Yeah, completely so,” Zayn agrees. “But since we’re here…”

“You think we should talk?” Liam asks, a little nervously.

“I was gonna say we should eat,” Zayn admits. “But, um, yeah, we can talk. I guess.”

“I only ask because, well, since the boys went through all this trouble,” Liam says, still nervous.

“No, yeah, we can talk,” Zayn says, trying to seem calmer than he is. This is the first time that he’s been alone with Liam since that night, and a very large part of Zayn’s brain is telling him to flee. Liam wants to talk, and Zayn is terrified that he just wants to let Zayn down easily, to tell him that nothing like that can happen again, that they’re just mates. Even though Zayn knows that they’re just mates, has known all along, hearing it from Liam in no uncertain terms will force him to put an end to the delusions to which he has clung so tightly, will force him to have to get over Liam. And Zayn’s not sure he can do that.

“First of all,” Liam starts, “I’m really sorry that I ran out on you like that.”

“Oh my god, no,” Zayn protests, “you have no reason to apologize. I’m the idiot here, Li. I shouldn’t have put you in that position.”

“No, no, please, let me finish,” Liam begs. “I shouldn’t have run out on you. I only did it because I was afraid.”

“What do you mean?” Zayn asks.

“I was afraid because I didn’t know what my feelings were doing,” Liam explains. “I was confused because, even though I was still pretty bummed about Danielle, you were being so great with me, helping me through it, and I found myself wanting to spend more and more time with you. More than usual, you know?”

“Yeah,” Zayn answers, “yeah, I can definitely understand that.”

“And then, all of a sudden you,” Liam stops, looks around, then whispers, “you kissed me, and I was afraid because…”

“You liked it?” Zayn offers, fighting to keep a manic smile off of his face.

“Yeah,” Liam answers, “I liked it. But not only that, I was afraid because, even in that small space of time, I could see endless possibilities of what liking it means. My mind was going a million miles a minute, and I was so nervous, so I ran.” Liam stops talking then, staring deeply into Zayn’s eyes. “And I really want you to accept my apology, because being afraid is no excuse when you have something perfect sitting right in front of you. I should’ve stayed, Zayn. I should’ve kissed you.” At this point Zayn can’t keep himself from smiling like a lunatic.

“Do you, um, wanna get out of here?” Zayn asks. He is so overwhelmed with the desire to kiss Liam, and he obviously can’t do it in a restaurant during the lunch rush.

“Yeah,” Liam answers shyly. “Yeah, that sounds good to me.”

***

“About time,” Louis says, once Zayn and Liam get outside. The other three boys are standing by the van that has come to pick them up.

“We’ve been waiting for ages,” Harry complains. “Didn’t think you guys would ever get it together.”

“Can we leave now?” Niall asks. “I’m starving.”

“Niall, how can you be hungry,” Zayn asks incredulously. “You’re standing outside of a restaurant!”

“Oh this restaurant wasn’t for eating,” Louis says. “It was for matchmaking. And I do hope a match was made,” he adds, as they all climb into the van.

“Of course there has, Lou,” Harry says, taking his seat next to Louis. “Look at how they’re practically undressing each other with their eyes.”

“My god, lads!” Louis exclaims. “You’ll have to get that under control or you’ll have management breathing down your necks for sure.”

“Leave them be,” Niall says. “Can’t you see they’re in love?”

The other three go on like that for the entire van ride back to the hotel, but Zayn doesn’t pay them any attention. He’s too wrapped up in Liam, too excited about what he hopes is the start of what he’s always wanted, to care about what anyone else is saying.

As the van pulls up to the hotel, Liam leans in unexpectedly and catches Zayn’s lips in a chaste kiss. It isn’t anything special, or anything too deep, but Zayn can see what Liam meant about seeing endless possibilities in a small space of time.


End file.
